Taking chances
by cactus452
Summary: Snapshots into the life of Audrey and Percy, from how they met through marriage, children and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing **

**Taking Chances**

**A.N. I really like the character of Audrey, basically because so little is known about her other than the fact she's Percy's wife, it gives me the chance to be a bit more free with what I write and I can't make her OOC because no one knows what her character is like. **

**So I decided to write a few snapshots into her life with Percy and the Wesley's.**

**They will just be one shots because I don't really have the time to plan out a chaptered fic, but hopefully they will be in chronological order to show the progression of their relationship.**

**The predictable redhead**

Three times a week.

His routine was like clockwork, he would be in every week, three times a week, on the same days every week.

Monday, Wednesday, Thursday. Always showing up at 6pm on the dot.

Audrey had found herself waiting for his arrival on slow days, hoping she could unravel him a little bit more.

Not that she ever managed it, he was polite but aloof, he replied when spoken to directly but never revealed more than he had to.

In her nature Audrey was friendly and outgoing, it was pretty much a requirement of being a waitress, but she never really knew what to say to him, he seemed happy enough on his own and she didn't want to bother him.

She was stood behind the bar doodling absentmindedly on an order pad when he walked in, her eyes automatically flickered to the large clock on the wall. Six o'clock, bang on time.

"Hi Percy." she smiled in greeting "Table for one?" she asked knowing the answer already.

He smiled back warmly, he may not speak much but they had formed some kind of friendship over the many months he'd been coming in.

"Yes please."

She led him over to his usual small table in the corner handing him a menu before heading back to the bar to fix his usual drink, sparkling mineral water.

Audrey liked that he didn't drink, all her friends were heavy drinkers and most weekends found her stumbling around town in varying states of drunkenness, it was nice to know there was someone out there that didn't need to drink to enjoy himself.

He was different to anyone else she knew and she liked that, she just wasn't quite ready to admit to herself how much, no matter how obvious it was to everyone else.

Two of her colleagues exchanged a knowing smile as she practically skipped back to Percy to take his order.

"So what will it be tonight?" she asked with a smile "Wednesday is usually grilled chicken with the white wine sauce" Audrey reeled off without thinking, her smile faltered as she saw Percy's face fall a little, and was left standing there awkwardly as he frowned down at the menu.

"Am I really that predictable?" he finally muttered, though it was so low Audrey wasn't sure if he was speaking to her or just himself.

She chewed her lower lip a little not sure what to say to make him feel better.

"Well." she began slowly "You come in every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday at 6o'clock on the dot, you always drink sparkling water, you always order one of three meals, and as you had the pasta last night and you usually leave the steak until Thursday I would say yes you are that predictable."

Percy stared up at her making Audrey think being her normal blunt self hadn't been the best way to go in this situation, until he laughed.

Letting out a small sigh of relief Audrey grinned down at Percy as he got his mirth under control.

"I suppose I asked for that." he chuckled "Are you always so brutally honest?"

Audrey felt her cheeks heat up a little "I am." she admitted "I always find it best to be honest, and I'm not saying it's a bad thing to be predictable, in fact I think it must be nice." she added still worried he could take offence.

Still chuckling a little Percy looked back to the menu before closing it with a shake of his head.

"Well may as well stay predictable, I will have the chicken please."

Audrey nodded making a pointless note on her order pad, before picking up the redundant menu and heading back to the bar to place Percy's order.

The rest of the evening went smoothly until it came time for Percy to leave, he seemed nervous as Audrey took his bill over on the small plate with the mint she knew he would leave.

Today however, he picked it up twirling the wrapping between his fingers making Audrey pause by his table.

"It's Audrey isn't it?" he asked his attention focused on the mint between his fingers.

"Err, yeah." Audrey replied not sure what else to say.

"Do you really think it's nice to be predictable?" he finally asked after a few seconds silence.

"Oh." Audrey was stumped for a moment, although she should have known "Well yes." she admitted.

Percy gave her a disbelieving look so she expanded slightly.

"For me" she began slowly "I never really had the chance to be predictable, to do the same thing week in week out, I just think it must be nice to have that stability." she trailed off not wanting to delve deeper into her life with a virtual stranger.

Percy was nodding slowly, digesting this new information "I never knew I was so predictable." he admitted "Although my brothers always used to tell me as much."

Audrey shrugged "Well I can't really say you're predictable in every aspect of your life, for all I know when you leave here you're a secret agent or something." she joked missing the slight tightening of Percy's jaw before he relaxed and laughed along with her.

"I can assure you I'm not that exciting at all." he told her.

"Well maybe I'll find out one day." Audrey said without really thinking as her attention was caught by a large group of people now entering the restaurant "I'll see you Monday Percy."

"You're not working tomorrow?" he asked quickly.

She grinned back at him "Nope day off, sorry." she shrugged before heading over to help Amy heard a rabble of rowdy city types to a corner table before they disturbed too many customers.

By the time she returned Percy was gone, all that was left was his money, the mint and a small square of paper folded in half.

Audrey checked there was no one that needed her attention before unfolding it and reading the neat script.

_To Audrey, it was lovely talking with you today, and thank you for being honest I appreciate that. _

_Percy Weasley._

_P.S. Have fun on you're day off, I'll miss you serving me._

_P.P.S. Enjoy the mint, I always leave them for you._

_Percy_

Audrey couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. Maybe Percy wasn't so predictable after all.

**So this is just an introduction to how they met, I hope you liked it let me know what you think and hopefully I'll have the next one up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****Still down own Harry Potter :(**

**The morning after**

Audrey stirred rolling over, her hand moved to the left side of the bed, the sheets were still warm but it was empty.

Her eyes opened, squinting against the bright morning sun that crept through her cheap curtains, a shape moved at the foot of her bed.

"Leaving without a goodbye?" she mumbled, trying to shake the sleep that was still fogging her mind.

The shape at the foot of her bed froze giving her a few minutes to blindly grope for her glasses bringing the room, and the guilty looking form of Percy Weasley, into focus.

"I have an early start." he muttered, refusing to meet her eye as she sat up pulling the duvet to keep herself covered.

"You could have woken me to say goodbye." she mumbled taking the shirt Percy passed her and pulling it on.

Percy sighed "I didn't want to disturb you." he said continuing to gather his clothes and refusing to look at Audrey.

Silence fell as Audrey thought back wondering how things had gone so weird, last night everything had been fine.

Percy had picked her up for their date, he had been his usual self, slightly awkward and unsure of himself but the perfect romantic.

He had always reminded Audrey of an old fifties movie hero, from his eloquent manner when he'd first invited her out for a drink, to his hesitancy in kissing her for the first time, even down to little things like the way he always opened doors for her.

He had always been a gentleman through and through so Audrey couldn't understand why he now seemed to be acting like this, had it all been an act? Just a different kind of ploy to get her into bed like so many other guys had tried?

Tears stung her eyes as she realised, once again she'd been played and used.

"You know I really can't understand men." she growled pushing the hurt back behind anger "If all you wanted was to sleep with me what was with all the romantic dates and pointless flattery? Or was that all part of the game?"

Percy frowned in confusion "Game? That's not…" he began but Audrey cut him off, the tears were still threatening and she didn't want him to see her cry.

"You know what just go." she gave a bitter laugh "I can't believe I actually thought you might be different."

"I didn't know what to say to you." Percy yelled in desperation before shaking his head with a sigh "Last night shouldn't have happened."

Audrey recoiled like he'd slapped her "You regret sleeping with me, that's just great." she spat flopping back to the bed her eyes screwed shut fighting back the pain that stabbed her chest.

She would always be a fool for love, and she would always end up hurt and let down because of it.

"Audrey"

"Just go Percy, we both know that's what you want." she growled clenching her jaw until it hurt to stop the tears.

All the mistakes she'd made in the past, she really thought she'd be smart enough not to repeat them but apparently all men really were the same.

"Audrey." Percy groaned sinking back to the bed next to her, refusing to let her shrug off his hand as he tried to pull her to him. Eventually Audrey gave up fighting and turned burying her head in his chest.

Percy ran his hand soothingly over her back trying to calm her down as the tears she'd been fighting finally fell "It's not that I regret sleeping with you, I regret taking advantage of you." he murmured softly lifting her face so he could wipe the tears away.

Audrey hiccoughed once looking into Percy's blue eyes that told her he was telling the truth, the tears dried up quickly and a few seconds later Audrey had to burst into hysterical laughter.

"You…you…you." the rest of the sentence wouldn't come as Audrey howled with laughter, more tears forming in her eyes, this time out of mirth.

Percy just sat there in complete shock at what was happening.

He knew he wasn't very good at understanding women, Penelope had told him that enough times throughout their relationship, whenever she had a female moment that had gone over his head he tended to just hide away until it passed.

He had a slightly disturbing feeling that Audrey was going to drag him through hell, if this little episode was anything to go by. Strangely, however, he found himself not dreading the idea, infact as her slight body shook in his arms and her hands ran up his chest to wrap around his neck, he found himself looking forward to it.

After a couple of minutes Audrey manage to calm herself down so she could finish her sentence.

"Percy you idiot." she giggled "You think you took advantage of me? I was hardly putting up a fight, infact I think it was my idea." she grinned up at him "I'm pretty sure it was me that dragged you through the front door when you were just saying goodnight."

Percy relaxed a little smiling softly at the girl in his arms.

"You're not upset then?" he asked.

Audrey sighed shifting her legs under her so she could reach up to place a gentle kiss on his lips "I'm more upset you were planning on walking out of here this morning without a word, for future reference nothing will ever make a girl feel more worthless."

His arms tightened around her "I'm sorry." he murmured pressing his lips against the top of her head "I'm not very good at this, I don't do it all that often."

"That's good to know." Audrey reassured "I'd hate to think I was just one of many." she teased.

Percy gave a soft smile brushing a strand of loose hair from her face, no words were needed as their lips met gently, softer than the burning heat they had surrendered to the night before but no less passionate.

Percy pulled back with a groan "I really do have an early start."

Audrey just shrugged her hands going under his shirt "You could always call in sick."

For the first time in his life Percy considered doing just that "You are a very bad influence." he murmured against her lips before forcing himself of the bed and away from temptation.

"You're no fun." Audrey whined.

Percy gave a dry chuckle "I'm pretty sure I warned you about that."

He finished getting dressed, trying hard to ignore the flirtatious siren tempting him to forget his responsibilities, to throw caution to the wind just once and spend the rest of the day in bed with her.

He couldn't help wondering what his family would think of his current line of thought, he was pretty sure none of them would believe him if he told them.

He was pretty sure none of them would believe he would manage to get a girl like Audrey to go out with him, let alone spend the night with him.

Yet here she was, making him consider taking a sneaky day off sick. Something no one else had ever come close to achieving.

"Are you working tonight?" he asked once he was fully dressed.

A heavy sigh gave him his answer before she spoke "Yeah I am." She moved to kneel on the edge of the bed locking her arms around him again "But you're welcome to come over after."

Stealing another quick kiss, Percy disentangled himself "I will, I promise." he said "But now I really have to go."

He actually made it out of the bedroom before she stopped him again "Percy?"

"Yes?" he asked pulling his coat on and still edging to the door.

"Just so you know, I had a really, really great time last night."

He paused with his hand on the door handle and turned back to the small girl hovering nervously by her bedroom door.

In two strides he was beside her again leaning down for another kiss.

"I have to say last night was the best night of my life." he murmured, being rewarded by a shy giggle.

"Really?" Audrey asked.

"Really." Percy assured with another kiss "I'll see you tonight."

As the front door finally closed behind him Audrey slid down the wall a massive grin on her face, maybe romance wasn't dead after all.

**Let me know what you think, and feel free to suggest any scenes or moments you'd like to see**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing **

**Brotherly advice**

Percy needed help, he needed serious help.

He was getting in a lot deeper with Audrey than he had thought possible, looking back now he wasn't sure what he had been thinking asking her out, and now here he was facing the very dilemma he'd spent weeks, months trying to bury, trying to ignore the inevitability that this relationship could never work.

Now he was finally accepting it and it was too late to stop anyone getting hurt.

How could he end things now, when they were going so well?

Of course if things carried on he would eventually have to be honest with her.

Looking down at the invite clasped in his hand he sighed.

_Percy Weasley plus one_

She was the only person he would consider accompanying him to his brothers wedding and he could already imagine his fathers enthusiasm when he brought a muggle, and his mothers delight simply that he was bringing a girlfriend.

But, how would Audrey cope with his little secret, his families secret. Would she even believe him when, if, he told her?

How did he come out and tell her? How did he even get the conversation moving in that direction?

It wasn't the sort of thing he could casually slip into dinner conversation.

"_Oh really you've been to Paris too, yes it's fascinating there. Something else that's fascinating is the fact I'm a wizard."_

It was laughable how ridiculous that sounded, and he knew Audrey would just laugh at him, no matter how he tried to word it, there was no way she'd believe him, and if he told her and things didn't go well he risked her safety and his position at the ministry.

"Knut for your thoughts little brother."

Percy jumped at the sound of Bill's voice, turning he found him leaning against the fence next to him, and amused smile on his scarred face.

"It's nothing really, just something with work." Percy muttered distractedly looking up at the overcast sky.

Bill chuckled "Oh right, it's a girl."

Percy's head snapped back down in shock "How did u know?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Bill laughed again "I didn't for sure, until now."

With a groan Percy turned resting his elbows on the fence he covered his face with his hands. He felt Bill place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Percy, we've all been there. So who is she, a girl from the office? Having trouble gaining her attention with reports about magic carpet smuggling?" he teased good naturedly.

Percy gave a dry laugh "I wish it was that simple Bill."

He looked up at his older brother and realised his wish had been answered. He had asked for help and who better than Bill. Being the oldest he had always looked out for all the others and Percy had never really appreciated that. Bill hadn't even held a grudge that Percy had missed his wedding, and although he ribbed Percy as much as the others for his workaholic nature, he had put as much energy into defending Percy when he needed it.

With a sigh he looked away over the large field behind the burrow.

"She's different Bill. I know it sounds cliché but when I'm with her I feel different, I feel better."

"I believe the easiest way of explaining it is simply saying you're in love little brother, mum will be thrilled."

Bill waited for Percy to speak, to look up and smile, but he just kept staring out across the fields as though hoping salvation would appear on the horizon.

"Percy?" Bill called softly trying to bring his brother back to the conversation.

Percy finally looked up, but there was no smile.

"What's wrong?" Bill finally had to ask as Percy wasn't being very forthcoming with information.

"She's a muggle." he murmured quietly.

Bill nodded slowly in understanding, "And I'm guessing she's yet to discover the family secret, so to speak."

Percy shook his head with a smile "I don't know how to tell her, I don't even know how to …" he gripped his hair in frustration.

Bill just shook his head in amusement "Well Percy I think the best person to talk to about that predicament would be our soon to be sister in law." he just shrugged when Percy gave him a questioning look "Hermione will probably be able to help more with how to explain magic to a muggle." he explained.

Percy nodded slowly letting that idea sink in, he had to admit the thought had never crossed his mind when it seemed so obvious now.

"So how did you meet her?" Bill asked curiously once Percy seemed willing to talk again.

"She works at this little Bistro I visit sometimes after work." Percy explained "I didn't even notice her at first, if I'm honest." he chuckled "Then all of a sudden I couldn't stop noticing her, she was so fun, so full of life. She's different to all the other girls I know from work, so different from me." he smiled lost in memories "I thought she was going to shoot me down in flames when I asked her out, I don't know what I was thinking. But, for some unknown reason, she agreed and now" he paused looking up at Bill "I'm really scared I'm going to lose her Bill." he admitted quietly.

Bill observed his younger brother carefully and realised just how deeply he cared for this girl and just how real his fear was.

Bill gripped his shoulder in support "If you feel this strongly about her Perce you have to tell her the truth."

"What if she thinks I'm insane?" Percy began to ramble "Or worse what if she runs away screaming? Or what if she just doesn't accept the truth, what if it's too much for her? Or what if…"

"Percy shut up!" Bill yelled suddenly before laughing "Have you ever thought, what if she's ok with it? What if she accepts you and can handle the big secret? If you care even half as much about this girl as I think you do then in my opinion it's worth the risk, you can't keep lying to her Percy it's not fair. I mean what does she think you do for a living?"

Percy shrugged a sick feeling of guilt settling in his stomach when he realised Bill was right, he was lying to Audrey "I don't really talk about work that much, just tell her it's a boring office job."

"First time for everything." Bill joked "And how much have you told her about us?" he asked his arm sweeping back towards the Burrow where the rest of the family were still celebrating Hermione and Ron's engagement.

"She knows I have five brothers and a sister, she knows about Fred." his throat tightened a little as he thought of his lost brother "I've told her all about Vic."

Bill smiled at the mention of his daughter "Yeah I had a feeling her favourite uncle wouldn't be able to refrain from gushing about her."

Percy shrugged smiling himself "What can I say she's got everyone wrapped around every one of her fingers."

The light moment faded as Percy sighed thinking about how fascinated Audrey always seemed when Percy opened up about his family life "I know she wants to meet everyone, but so far she's managed to hold off on outright asking me why I seem to be hiding you all. The wedding seems like a good opportunity but then I'm giving myself a time limit to confess and then I feel trapped and panic."

"Have you met her family yet?" Bill asked curiously.

Percy shook his head "She's not very forthcoming about her family, from what she's said it's just her and her mum, they're pretty close apparently but, I think she's waiting until I suggest meeting the families and taking things further."

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes as Percy thought over everything, after a while Bill sighed softly knowing there wasn't anything more he could say to help at this time. He clapped Percy on the shoulder turning back towards the Burrow.

"Don't stay out here too long or the others will get suspicious and start investigating and you need to figure things out before the rest get involved, if mum finds out you've met a girl all decisions will be removed from your control."

"Thanks Bill." Percy called as his brother moved back towards the house.

Feeling calmer Percy looked back out over the fields, Bill was right about one thing, it wasn't fair for him to keep hiding who he was from Audrey, he had to push the 'What if's' to the back of his mind and just be honest.

He turned back to the Burrow, another thing Bill had been right about, he could use Hermione's help trying to figure out how to explain everything to Audrey.

**This was just supposed to be a very short chapter to set up the next one, where Audrey learns the truth, but I found it hard to stop writing so it got a bit longer than planned, but I don't think that's a bad thing.**

**Let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I never have and never will own Harry Potter**

**I'm so sorry about the long wait, I don't even know where the last few months have gone, anyway a big thank you to percyfan for my first review, and to everyone who's following this story I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.**

**When fantasy becomes fact**

Audrey was nervous, she had never felt this nervous when meeting Percy before, but she knew something was different this time.

When he had invited her over to his house the night before at dinner he hadn't been able to meet her eye. He was hiding something.

She ran over the evening before trying to glean anything else. He had been distant, just going through the motions rather than actually enjoying their date. He'd laughed at all of the right moments during the movie she'd dragged him to but when she'd quizzed him about it later he hadn't really known what had been happening.

Frustration bubbled up inside her, what was up with him?

Things had been going so well recently, she was finally starting to relax and trust him and now he felt the need to go all weird and secretive and give her a reason to worry and doubt him.

Well he could go to hell, Audrey thought angrily, she wasn't one for games and she certainly wasn't one to put up with this kind of behaviour.

If Percy didn't come up with a reasonable explanation tonight about his recent behavior Audrey wouldn't be sticking around to put up with it anymore, pulling on her jacket she strode from her flat with a sense of purpose.

Despite her previous conviction Audrey was still a little nervous as she walked up the path to Percy's house, it was bigger than she had expected for a single man living in London, most people she knew could barely afford a run down one bedroom flat, lord knows how much she struggled.

Pausing at the door Audrey took a deep breath, as tough as she was trying to be she knew that something would change after tonight and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared.

After telling herself not to be such a whimp she raised her hand to knock on the door. She actually counted the seconds until Percy opened it.

The little knot of tension in her stomach loosened a little as he smiled warmly at her and lent down to kiss her cheek.

"Hey, thanks for coming over." he stepped back letting her enter before closing the door behind them.

Audrey took some tentative steps into the bright spacious living room.

"Take a seat." Percy said indicating the sofa set against the far wall "Would you like a drink?"

Audrey smiled "I have a feeling I'm going to need one." she tried to joke.

Percy gave a tight smile before heading through to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine and two glasses.

He came back to find Audrey admiring the array of family pictures he had scattered around the room.

"Here." he passed her a glass.

"Thanks." Audrey took the glass gratefully resisting the urge to neck it back to give her some dutch courage to face tonight "So, this is a really nice house." she said creating small talk to stop an awkward silence falling "Not quite what I was expecting, I'm surprised you've never invited me over before, it's much nicer than my place."

Percy sighed softly, thinking of the reason for that, it had taken him nearly all afternoon to make his house muggle friendly.

"Well, I sort of share the place with my sister, not that she's here all that often these days. Anyway, hopefully, after tonight you can come around more often." he told her honestly.

Audrey was starting to feel very confused, this time yesterday all the signs pointed to Percy ending their relationship, and now here he was suggesting they could move forward.

"Percy what is going on?" she had to ask as he fell quiet again.

He sighed, turning his back on her looking at something she couldn't see.

"I need to tell you something." he finally said quietly "Something important."

"You're married?" she blurted out not being able to stand the tension.

Percy stopped to stare at her "No, that's…that's not it."

"You're moving away? To the other side of the world? You're gay!"

"Audrey." Percy said loudly moving to place his hands on her shoulders to shut her up "I know I'm being difficult at the moment, and not making much sense. But, I really need to get this out and it would be a lot easier if you just let me talk and I promise I will tell you everything."

Audrey gave a small smile "That's the nicest way anyone's ever told me to shut up and listen." she joked, with a deep sigh she steeled herself for the worst scenario she could imagine then nodded at Percy to let him know she was ready to listen, to try and understand.

Percy gave a small smile "I'm not going to break up with you." he promised kissing the top of her head "But it's not fair of me to keep lying to you about who I am."

Audrey tensed slightly at his open declaration he'd lied to her and Percy hurried to explain before she took it the wrong way.

"I'm not like you, my family isn't like you, I know this is going to be hard to believe and I wont blame you for a second if you think I'm insane or something but the truth is I'm a wizard." he rushed out.

Three second of silence followed, Audrey's face was a blank mask.

"Please say something." Percy begged unable to stand the silence.

Audrey's green eyes locked with his "You're a wizard" she repeated calmly no hint of emotion in her voice.

Taking this as a sign of shock Percy decided to push on before she had chance to run screaming from his house.

"I know I sound mad but there's an entire secret world that you don't know about, look." he pulled out the leaflet Hermione had lent him, it was a guide to the wizading world her parents had been given when she'd first been invited to Hogwarts.

Audrey took it carefully from him and flicked through the first few pages her eyes flickering across the words and pictures, Percy could tell from how she would occasionally frown that she was actually taking this in, she was open to the idea, or at least willing to believe it was possible.

He let her read the entire leaflet, giving her time to absorb what he was telling her.

"How is this possible?" she finally asked "You're so normal."

That made Percy chuckle "I think the word you're looking for is boring." he teased "And believe me I am, even in a world of magic I'm very dull indeed."

Audrey gave a sad sort of smile "I liked that you we're normal." she whispered softly before flicking through the leaflet again.

Percy knelt down infront of her "I still am, everything about me is the same, I'm the same person you met at the restaurant all those weeks ago, this is just another part of who I am."

"Is this why you're always so vague about what you do for a living, or what you're family does, or what your school days were like?"

Percy took a deep breath, they were getting to the tricky part where he had to admit that he had lied, but he couldn't help be a little relieved that she seemed to be accepting the fact he was a wizard rather well.

"Yes. I never wanted to lie to you directly." he said slowly trying to work out how to explain best "I know I never told you certain things, but I did try to avoid outright lying to you. I do work in a 9 to 5 office job to do with international relations, it's just international relations between magical communities world wide."

Audrey paled slightly and Percy began to fear he was pushing too much too soon.

"There are wizards all over the world?"

Percy nodded slowly gauging her reaction.

"So what do you actually do?" she asked a little breathlessly.

"At the moment I'm trying to strengthen ties between certain countries. Since the war it's important people aren't afraid to associate with Britain." he began slowly.

Audrey nodded "That wasn't really a lie then." she pointed out.

"No, like I said I tried not to lie outright. But I know it's a huge thing to hide from you."

Her hand waved over the leaflet now resting on her knees "You weren't allowed to tell me, statute of secrecy." she quoted.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Percy wasn't sure what to say next and Audrey was too busy absorbing what she'd just learnt to ask any more questions just yet.

It did sound insane to her, but Percy was far to normal to make up such an exaggerated lie, and to come prepared with props. She glanced back at the leaflet on her lap. "What is this?"

Percy started slightly at the sudden noise "It's a booklet given to the parents of muggle borns to help them understand our world."

Audrey frowned a little "Muggle?"

"Someone non magical." Percy supplied.

Audrey gave a tight smile "Like me?"

Percy wasn't sure how to respond so he simply nodded his head in confirmation.

Audrey wrinkled her nose in distaste "It makes us sound stupid, or inferior or something." she said sadly "Like we're not worthy of being classed as just non magical they actually had to come up with a degrading nickname."

Percy sat back on his heels with a sigh, he should have known if Audrey accepted what he was telling her she would draw conclusions faster than he was prepared for. He had hoped for a little more time before he had to delve into the darker side of his world but she seemed to be catching onto things faster than he'd anticipated.

Taking a deep breath he took the plunge, after all he'd made it this far without major incident "There was a time when some wizards believed that muggles, and muggle borns, were beneath them." he began slowly.

Audrey looked up at him, her eyes held traces of anger warning Percy to tread carefully.

"Certain families pride themselves as purebloods, having never had a non magical person in their family. I'm not going to pretend there isn't prejudice in the magical world because there is, a lot of it."

He paused once more trying to work out what to say next, how to explain further. He wasn't ready to tell her about the war yet, not until he knew for certain she was ok with him being a wizard, it wouldn't be fair on either of them.

"If it's so frowned upon, I mean if being pureblooded is such a great thing, why are you with me?" Audrey had to ask, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Percy frowned "It's not frowned upon, most witches and wizards these days are half blood or less. I'm talking about a few minority families here. And believe me when I say my father would be over the moon if he found out I was dating a muggle, he's obsessed with everything to do with you."

Audrey relaxed a little.

"And even if it was a big taboo, that wouldn't change anything. Audrey why do you think I'm telling you all of this? We can't stay together without you knowing the truth and I want to see where this relationship can go because I really, really, like you."

Percy staggered back as Audrey flung her arms around him.

"I really like you too Percy." she whispered in his ear.

Relief flooded through his body as Percy raised his arms to hold Audrey closer to him. This was going so much better than he could have ever believed.

Audrey was the one to break the embrace as she stepped back.

"So back to the main point, you're a wizard." she seemed unsure saying the phrase outloud and Percy realised, as well as Audrey had taken this revalation, she still needed time to digest it all.

"Yes I'm a wizard" he said gently leading her back to the sofa.

Audrey nodded slowly "Right."

Percy stood back up and moved to the coffee table were three books lay. He knew it was too much to hope that she would just blindly except what he was telling her.

"Here." he passed her the three tomes. She looked up at him curiously and Percy smiled "I think you need a bit more time to think about all of this, so take the next few days, read those, there's a couple of books about our history and our laws, and one has some information about my family in it."

Audrey looked at the cover of the last book in the pile _**The dark Lords reign and the rise of a rebellion **_her eyes widened slightly in surprise and she looked up at Percy.

"Just read them." Percy said before she could ask any questions "I'll answer any more questions you have then, and you can decide whether this is all something you're ok with."

Audrey smiled "I am ok with it Percy, as mad, as impossible, as it all seems"

Percy cut her off "Please just take some time to really think about it, to be honest I don't even know what to expect now, but I need to know I've given you time to think about all of this, about what it will mean for you. I don't want you to have any doubts about being with me."

Realising this wasn't just about her Audrey conceded to Percy's wishes, in her mind nothing had changed except Percy had trusted her enough to reveal this secret, and that meant more to her than what he'd actually told her.

However, it was a shock to learn your boyfriend was a wizard, and Audrey knew she did need time to think about this new development.

Clutching the three books tight to her chest she stood, her legs shaking slightly, "Ok, I'll take some time to think about this, for both of us."

There was a slightly awkward moment at the front door before Audrey took control and stretched up to give Percy a reassuring kiss before heading home.

Percy waited until she had disappeared into the night before closing the door a sense of dread settled as he thought that may very well be the last time he ever saw her. After she read about the war would she still be so open to his world? Would she still want to know him?

Shaking his head trying to dispel all the What if's that threatened to claim him again he headed through to the kitchen for a large glass of fire whiskey.

All he could do now was wait and hope.

**So Audrey knows the truth, I had intended for her to be a bit more reluctant to accept it but sometimes characters know themselves better than we writers do and this seemed to work better.**

**Leave a review to let me know what you think, constructive criticism welcome x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I never have and never will own Harry Potter**

**New chapter yay. Thank you to those who have reviewed and added this story to their favourites. **

**To believe or not to believe**

Audrey thumbed through the last book Percy had given her, it had taken her over a week to read the two books on wizarding history and their laws, all the while she'd been itching to get to the one he'd told her held information about his family.

She'd wanted to know as much about their world as she could before delving into the more personal aspects, and now here she was finally able to read this book and she couldn't bring herself to.

The other two books had almost convinced her it had been made up, it was just a bunch of facts and ancient stories, one of which was about Merlin, it had to be fake.

It was so much easier to think that Percy was some deluded mental case when he wasn't physically there showing her how normal and honest he was.

But this last book, this held information about recent events, this held information about people she knew of. If she read this book she would have to accept that what Percy was telling her was true, there was a secret society of witches and wizards living all over the world and she was dating one of them.

She put the book down with a groan, she knew she wasn't being fair on Percy making him wait even longer for a response, she knew it hadn't been easy for him to tell her his secret and he was risking a lot by doing so.

"He's either completely insane or in love with me." she said loudly to her empty flat.

Audrey gave a dry laugh as she realised it was the second idea that was more terrifying for her because it opened up a whole new world to her, not just a world of magic, but a world where she would have to meet her boyfriends parents, where their relationship became real, not just some perfect fairytale fantasy she had been living in for the past few months.

She had never been in a relationship this serious before, sure she'd had boyfriends, but they'd never been the type to want her to meet their family and she had been perfectly happy, to a point, obviously none of the relationships had worked and most of the guys had been complete dicks, but it made Audrey wonder if she was ready for more. Did she want a serious long term relationship? Was she ready for such a commitment?

People complicated things, families complicated things ten times as much. She was happy with it just being her and Percy.

Audrey wasn't stupid though, she knew one way or another things couldn't stay the same, not now.

With a heavy sigh she picked up the book again and opened it to the first page starting to read.

_Even before he knew of the existence of the magical world and his place within in it is reported that Tom Marvolo Riddle was a troubled child, he was often cruel and even violent to the other children who resided in the orphanage_

Audrey took a deep breath, this was not going to be an easy read. As though knowing her reluctance to continue her phone lit up, the sounds of Pulp's common people filling the room.

"Hello?" she answered quickly not even checking the caller ID, grateful of any distraction at this moment.

"Hey Dee, just checking to see how you are."

Audrey relaxed at the sound of her mothers voice.

"I'm fine mum." she assured with a smile, rolling her eyes. She had been living in London for over two years now but her mother still worried about her 'baby' out in the big city alone.

"Well I was also wondering if you would be free to come and visit in a few weeks? Its been so long since I've seen you." her mothers voice took on a tone Audrey recognised too well. She was trying just a bit too hard to sound casual.

"Well I do have some holiday left to take, I could probably get some time off next month. Unless of course there's an important reason I should come see you sooner."

There was a pause as her mother realised Audrey was on to her and she tried to think how best to explain.

"Well, you're brother will be home for a week and I thought it might be nice…"

Audrey sighed loudly cutting her mother off "Mum I know you're intentions are good and I know how much you want me and Edward to be friends like when we were younger but it's not going to happen."

"It wont if you don't even try." her mother jumped in "You were best friends growing up, thick as thieves the pair of you, don't you miss him?"

Audrey sighed sadly, thinking of her older brother "Of course I miss him mum and I wish things were different, but he's never going to forgive me, you know that. And I'm sorry but I can't spend the rest of my life with him making me feel even more guilty every time I see him. I know I'm the one who messed up and drove the wedge between us, I've never pretended otherwise, but he's the one that can't get past that."

Her mother sighed sending a wave of static down the phone line "Ok, you know I wont push you on this, yet at least, but you know how hard it is for him to visit, it could be years before you get another chance to patch things up."

Audrey rolled her eyes, it was hardly her fault Edward had his new perfect life in New York and only remembered his mother when it was convenient for him. She could understand him being angry with her, of course she could, she was mad at herself for being so naive and stupid. But, she had admitted her wrong doing and tried to make things right. Edward, however, seemed determined to hold a grudge.

"How about I let you test the waters with him first." Audrey compromised "If he seems open to a reconciliation I'll be on the first train home."

Knowing that was the best she was going to get Audrey's mother dropped the topic for now.

"So what's new with you anyway, still working every hour god sends?"

Audrey laughed "Mum working every hour god sends is the only way I can afford living in London, and I like living in London." she hastily added before her mum could list off all the reasons she should move back home.

"Fair enough, how's it going with that boy you mentioned. Are you still seeing him?"

Audrey paused as she thought about that, her and her mother had a pretty close relationship, she told her nearly everything these days. But, how was she meant to explain her current dilemma when she knew it was against the law in the wizading world, if she told her mother she could get Percy in a lot of trouble, not to mention her mother was unlikely to believe a word of it.

"It's going ok." she finally answered slowly "We're kind of trying to figure out where we go now though, I mean it's been four months and it's getting more serious."

"Hmm, taking time to figure things out, smart move. I wish I'd done that a few more times in the past, could have prevented some disasters."

"Like me?" Audrey teased knowing the hell she'd put her mum through over the past years.

To say she'd been a wild child was an understatement, and she knew her mother had struggled as a single parent to two kids.

Her mum chuckled "You've had your moments, but I wouldn't call you a disaster."

"Thanks mum." Audrey smiled.

"I think it's a smart move to think things through rather than rushing into something Dee, we both know you've made mistakes in the past but I trust that you've learnt from them."

Audrey sighed as she realised her mother had just given her another angle to think about, she had made some stupid mistakes in the past, especially when it came to men, could she trust her own judgment when it came to Percy.

She had been so willing to believe him when he told her about being a wizard, because everything else about him was so normal, so stable. Despite all her past experience, knowing first hand how manipulative some men were, just how easy it was for them to lie convincingly, despite being cautious of trusting Percy, against her better judgment she had let him in, she wanted so much to prove to herself she wouldn't make the same mistakes twice she had just blindly accepted Percy's insane explanation.

With a sigh she refocused on the phone conversation, her mother was currently telling her some story about her Aunt and she inputted as much as needed when her mother paused for breath, her mind still thinking about Percy.

"Mum I'm going to have to go." Audrey jumped in before her mother could begin another tale and keep her on the phone "I'm meant to be meeting the girls for a drink tonight." she lied smoothly, well it wasn't really a lie Natalie and Amy had invited her out, but she had declined knowing she wouldn't be in the mood, and scared of what she may reveal under the influence of alcohol.

Saying her goodbyes to her mum she reached back over for the book she'd been avoiding for the past few hours.

Time to stop being a coward finish this book and decide if her and Percy had any kind of future.

It took her the rest of the day, several mugs of coffee and half the night to finally read all about the wizarding war. By the end of it her eyes were sore from reading for so long and from crying, so many good people had died for no real reason.

She finally realised Percy's concern over letting her into his world.

After reading this book she had to admit that he wasn't mad, too many unexplainable things that had happened in her world now made perfect sense, the bridge collapse three years ago, that summer when she'd been so annoyed she hadn't been able to sunbath because of the constant fog, no weather forecaster had an explanation for the unseasonable weather now she knew why.

Audrey shivered a little thinking about everything, she had been so willing to believe Percy when he'd told her, so worried about losing him, but now she knew if she went back to him, accepted him and his world she would be making herself a target to people like this. Sure the author insisted the war was over and the wizading world was at peace, but prejudices like this never just disappeared, there was enough proof of that in her world, racism, terrorism. Was she really willing to expose herself to that for some guy?

Of course Percy was more than just 'some guy'. She wouldn't have spent nearly two weeks reading all about his world if she could just walk away easily.

With a groan Audrey flopped back onto her bed, it was nearly 3 in the morning and she had to work tomorrow, whatever she was going to decide she wasn't going to decide it tonight, she needed to sleep and then think about it with a clear head.

Unfortunately both were hard to come by, she was like a zombie the next day at work, trying to sleep the night before had proved fruitless as her mind refused to shut down.

She had however, managed to sort through some things .

"If this is what you look like after a quiet night in it's a good thing you didn't join us last night." Amy teased as Audrey downed her fifth coffee of the morning.

"I just had a rough night." Audrey said honestly.

"Man trouble?"

Audrey grunted in confirmation, wishing the restaurant was busier to keep her mind occupied.

"Wanna talk about it?" Amy asked leaning back against the bar so she was facing Audrey.

Looking into the concerned eyes of one of her closest friends Audrey had the sudden urge to just tell her everything, but she knew she couldn't. Like with her mother she would have to give a edited version of events.

"We're just taking some time to figure out what we both want, you know before things get too serious." Audrey began slowly.

"And you're finding it hard to get over you're issues and admit you do want things to get serious." Amy guessed, knowing her friend well.

Audrey sighed "This is my last chance to get out easily, if it gets serious and then I decide it's not right things get messy."

"But if you run now, you'll never know if things could be better. Audrey I've seen you these past few months and you've been happy, really happy. Are you willing to throw that away just because you're scared?"

Audrey shrugged.

"You owe it to yourself to give this a shot, I know it's hard for you to trust yourself when it comes to men, but trust me, from what I've seen this guy is as stable as they come, he's not going to suddenly leave you because he's bored with his like and wants to become a missionary and travel the world or something, he's far too predictable and set in his routine to pull some stupid stunt, and he seems decent enough not to cheat on you. I don't really see the problem."

Audrey mulled all of this over, knowing Amy was right. Percy was as far from her usual type as possible.

He was close to his family, he obviously doted on his niece, he was happy with his job, with his life. Most importantly he had always treated Audrey with respect, he had never just blown her off, he had always seem genuinely interested about her life. And even when he had been distant for a few weeks, he had explained himself eventually.

Audrey smiled over at Amy to find her beaming back "You know given the amount of coffee you've drank you very slow today." she teased.

Audrey swatted her on the arm "I'm not slow." she protested "I'm cautious."

"Not that cautious." Amy said with a wink, as the door opened to signal the beginning of the lunch time rush.

Audrey's shift ended at half six, which she was grateful for as it was already looking like a busy night.

Rather than giving into the temptation of heading home to get some sleep Audrey instead headed to the nearest underground station so she could go to Percy's.

It had been nearly two weeks since she'd last been there and she knew the longer she left it the harder it would be to go back, she would keep over thinking the situation and never actually make a decision.

She felt a smile form on her face as Percy opened the door, he looked as tired as she felt and she guessed he'd had a few sleepless nights as well since their last meeting.

"Hey, sorry for the surprise visit, I just finished work." she explained realising she was still in her uniform.

"That's ok, come in." Percy stepped back allowing Audrey to enter.

"So I finished the last book last ni…" she trailed off her mouth opening in shock at the change from her last visit.

Every photo held moving figures, there was a bright fire burning in what she had assumed was a false fireplace and a large owl blinked at her from his perch next to Percy's desk.

"Erm, I wasn't expecting you." Percy mumbled from behind her.

Audrey turned to face him her mouth still hanging open.

"Well I guess this proves beyond any doubt that you were telling the truth." she managed to say when she found her voice.

Percy gave a small smile "I'm glad you came round." he said softly as Audrey returned to staring at the pictures waving at her from above the fire.

"Well like I was saying I read all the books you gave me and I thought we needed to talk. How do they move?" she had to ask.

Percy chuckled softly "Magic!"

Audrey turned to mock glare at him "Is that going to be your answer to every question I ask?"

"Depends on the question." he answered honestly "The picture get developed in a special solution allowing them to move, if they bother you I can easily freeze them."

Audrey shook her head moving closer to see a little girl, she guessed was Percy's niece, stacking alphabet bricks and clapping her hands happily as they toppled over.

"They don't bother me, they're amazing." she admitted "Is this Victiore?"

Percy nodded moving to stand beside her and watch the photo "On her second birthday, George mocked me about getting those bricks, he said it was typical I'd get her something that was educational, but she loves them."

"This is so weird." Audrey breathed, she couldn't look away from the little girl playing in a photograph.

"I know it must be a lot to take in." Percy waited for her to respond before continuing "So you read the books?"

Audrey finally tore her eyes form the picture to look at Percy "Yeah I did."

Percy nodded slowly "And." he pressed.

Audrey sighed "To be honest the first two I found hard to believe, I mean there was a story about Merlin in there! And before you say anything" she added quickly as Percy opened his mouth to respond "I don't want to know more about that yet, stories like that are fantasy to me and it's hard to accept that they're true."

Percy began to feel a little apprehensive at what she was saying, and also worried about what else he had to admit if she pressed him about the war, and why he wasn't mentioned nearly as much as the rest of his family.

As soon as he thought about that he felt the usual guilt and self disgust well up inside him, it seemed to intensify as he met Audrey's eyes.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you Percy, I can hardly deny it now I've seen too much to prove it's all true, but I don't know how to be a part of that world, you're world. I mean if we keep seeing each other, will I ever be able to tell my friends the truth my family? There's so much I still don't know."

Percy's shoulders slumped a little defeated. "I know." he sighed "I know it's a lot to expect from anyone and the truth is I don't really have any answers, this is new for me too."

Audrey nodded "Ok, so I guess we will have to figure this out together then, one step at a time."

This didn't get the response Audrey was expecting, instead of seeming relieved or even happy she wanted to continue their relationship. Instead he sighed heavily and seemed to slump down as though accepting defeat.

"If you wan to figure things out of course." she added.

Percy sighed again running a hand through his hair "Of course I want to figure things out, but it's not that easy."

"Why not? Look Percy I'm here aren't I?" Audrey asked in exasperation "I am willing to accept that you are a wizard and try to figure out what that means for us. I don't understand what the problem is anymore."

Percy sighed running his fingers through his hair "There are still things you need to know, about me."

Audrey shrugged unconcerned "Yeah I kind of worked that out for myself. I mean there's still loads you don't know about me."

Percy gave a sad smile "You read the last book, about the war?" he waited for Audrey to give an exasperated nod of confirmation "My family is mentioned a lot, especially during the second war, they were pretty heavily involved."

"Yeah I know this Percy, Your youngest brother Ron was best friends with Harry Potter, who seems to be some sort of magnet for danger, therefore putting your family in the middle of things."

Percy nodded swallowing hard as he dug deep to find the nerve and admit his greatest shame.

Audrey waited, as patiently as she could, for Percy to sort out his thoughts.

"I wasn't involved." he finally muttered.

Audrey frowned in confusion "What do you mean, you weren't involved? I read the book Percy, you're mentioned in the last battle, you were there when Fred…" She trailed of as guilt seemed to crush Percy.

Silence fell between them as Percy relived the worst night of his life, seeing his brother fall before he'd even had a chance to start making things up to his family, the years he'd spent wondering how different things could have been of only he'd stood by his family, if only he hadn't been so obsessed with his own self importance.

Audrey watched as the weight of the world seemed to cripple Percy. Hesitantly she reached out to take his hand, offering what little support she could.

"I turned my back on them when they needed me to most." Percy finally admitted in a small voice "I put my own selfish ambitions above my family, nothing I did, or do now will ever make up for that betrayal."

He screwed his eyes shut unable to look at the disgust he was sure would be obvious on Audrey's face, the last thing he expected was to hear a small laugh.

"Oh Percy." Audrey sighed softly "Is that it?"

Percy's eyes snapped open in shock, he had gone over this scenario a thousand times and never once in his head had Audrey taken it so well.

"Do you honestly think you're the only person who feels they have let their family down. Yes I'll agree that turning your back on them during a war isn't your greatest achievement but you went back, which I know isn't easy, and you repaired the damage."

Percy was gaping at her like a fish out of water so Audrey took the time to explain herself a little more.

"When I was 17 I had a boyfriend that was bad news, really bad news. Everyone tried to warn me but I thought I knew better, I was young and stupid, I thought he loved me and I decided to leave home and move in with him. I said some pretty hurtful things to my mum and brother, told them I didn't care what they thought because I had my 'new' family now and I left without looking back. Anyway long story short, they were right, I was wrong, after about a year I went crawling back with my tail between my legs, my mum welcomed me back with open arms, my brother still barely talks to me." Audrey shrugged "Yes it's not the same but everyone makes mistakes when they're young Perce, it's how we learn it's how we grow up and become better people."

Percy was smiling by the time Audrey had finished "How do you always seem to know how to make me feel better."

Audrey shrugged with a smile of her own as Percy pulled her into a tight hug, they remained like that for a few minutes, each being reassured that things between them were fine, that these past few days had only made them stronger.

A terrifying thought suddenly struck Audrey making her pull back "Oh crap does this mean I have top meet your family now?"

Percy let out a laugh at the look of horror on her face "Maybe we'll give that a week or two, we still have a lot to sort out with us." he assured, his mind going back to the wedding invite resting on his mantle.

His thumb ran soothingly over the back of her hand relaxing her a little.

A wicked grin spread slowly over her face, a look Percy recognised growing up with Fred and George.

"Come on then oh great Wizard, show me some magic?"

**This chapter took on a life of it's own, I wanted to flesh out Audrey a little and explain a bit more why she was so ready to accept the truth about Percy being a wizard.**

**So let me know what you think and next chapter Audrey meets the Weasley's x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I never have and never will own Harry Potter**

**We're off to see the Weasley's**

Percy had always gotten on well with Hermione, but right now he could have kissed his soon to be sister in law.

She had a smug look on her face as she smiled over at him.

It was Sunday lunch with the family at the Burrow and Hermione had just invited everyone to a pre wedding family get together, giving Percy a perfect opportunity to introduce Audrey to his family before the wedding, dispelling his fears of overshadowing his little brothers big day.

Of course he had to do some of the work himself, he couldn't expect Hermione to carry him the entire way.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Hermione." his mother was gushing, so excited at the prospect of another wedding, and the possibility of more grandchildren "Percy why don't you come here first then floo over with your father and I?"

Percy took a long time chewing the mouthful of food he had just taken; he wasn't ready to face this conversation yet.

Looking over the table he found both Bill and Hermione giving him encouraging looks.

Time to prove himself a Gryffindor and summon some courage.

"Erm." a very eloquent start "Actually, if it's alright with Ron and Hermione, I was thinking of maybe inviting someone along with me, I mean the wedding invite holds a plus one and it makes sense for you all to meet them before the actual wedding so that was my idea, of course if you've not catered for extra people I will obviously be coming alone and it would be sensible to travel together so as not to cause more disruption, especially if everyone plans on travelling by floo." Percy had no idea what he was even talking about anymore and due to the blank faces around him neither did anyone else, except of course Hermione who was beaming at him.

"Percy if you want to invite a _friend _over it's fine by me."

Percy felt his neck getting warm at the way Hermione had said friend, and guessing by the look of pure glee in George's face he wasn't the only one to pick up on the implication.

"Oh Percy I'm so proud." George wiped a mock tear form his eye "You're finally coming out of the closet."

Ginny, Harry and Ron all snorted with laughter.

Percy narrowed his eyes at his annoying sibling "Git!" he hissed.

"Language Percy." Molly reprimanded sternly.

"Come on mum." George continued seemingly unable to let a good opportunity to embarrass his brother go "Aren't you excited Percy has a special _friend _he wants us all to meet."

Molly's eyes went wide as she finally understood what was being said and Percy shrank down in his seat as her tear filled eyes landed on him.

"Oh Percy you've finally met someone." she flung herself at her son overcome with emotion.

Percy rolled his eyes as he held his sobbing mother, finally found someone? He was only 26 for Merlin's sake.

"Sooo, what's he like?" George continued to tease as Molly took control of herself and returned to her seat.

"SHE." Percy hissed through gritted teeth annoyed at how easily George could get under his skin "Is very nice."

"I'm sure she is." Bill stepped in shooting a warning look at George "And we can't wait to meet her."

The rest of the meal passed without major incident, Hermione taking the spotlight off Percy by steering the conversation towards her forthcoming nuptials, of course Percy couldn't rely on distractions forever and during coffee his mother managed to bombard him with questions about Audrey.

"So did you meet through work?" she asked.

Percy sighed knowing there was no escape "No, she works at a restaurant I like to go to, we got talking and sort of became friends."

"How long ago was this?"

Molly Weasley could have a job in the department of magical law enforcement with her interrogation skills.

"A few months ago." Percy admitted quietly.

"And this is the first we're hearing about it?" Molly exploded causing all family members to move a little further away.

"It's complicated mum." Percy whined, wondering how it was that Molly Weasley had the power to render her successful adult son to a cowering child before her glare. "It's not that I didn't want to introduce you before but…"

"But what?"

Percy swallowed "Well, she's" he cleared his throat trying to ignore the snickering coming from his brothers as his mother fumed at him "She's an erm muggle."

"Oh how wonderful." his father immediately perked up "Does she have one of those movable phones? You know they can carry them everywhere now isn't that fascinating."

"Mobile phones." Hermione couldn't seem to stop herself from correcting him, not that Arthur ever minded.

"So you told her about being a wizard?" Bill asked as their father continued to ramble about portable phones.

Percy nodded, buying himself some time by taking a mouthful of coffee.

"How did she take it?" Bill pressed, picking up Victoire as she wandered round the table to him.

"Surprisingly well, she was a bit shocked obviously, but she wants to keep seeing me so…"

"So there's something wrong with her mental state?" George piped up.

Percy just shook his head, and people wondered why he had held back from introducing Audrey to his family.

"So is it a formal dinner or just a casual get together?" Audrey called form her bedroom where she was trying to work out what to wear for her first meeting with Percy's family.

She was currently modelling an old reliable little black dress, she could easily dress it up or down.

"It's just casual, Hermione suggested it because she wants to meet you I think." Percy joked.

"No pressure then!"

Audrey had never really done the whole meet the family thing before, she didn't know what to expect.

Knowing the sheer size of the Weasley clan made her nervous, she knew enough about them from Percy to know she would probably get on with his siblings well. She hoped she would also get on with Hermione with her being a muggle born, they had something in common and she had helped Percy with explaining the wizading world to Audrey.

"How are we getting there?" Audrey asked discarding the black dress and pulling out an A-line grey skirt "Why did I even buy this?" she asked throwing it on the discarded pile.

"The Underground. Are you going to be much longer?" Percy asked checking his watch.

Audrey appeared at the door in a halter neck, tribal patterned maxi dress "Patience is a virtue." she scolded playfully.

Percy smiled standing to wrap his arms around her "You look beautiful." he whispered placing a tender kiss on her lips. "Shall we get going?"

Audrey sighed "I suppose, don't want to give a bad first impression by being late."

Percy tried to keep the conversation going on the trip across London, but Audrey was far too nervous to listen.

"Everything is going to be fine." Percy tried to reassure her as they headed up the path towards a modest little town house with a deep red door.

"Easy for you to say." Audrey muttered "I have no idea what to expect."

"Well, Bill, Hermione and Ginny can't wait to meet you so you'll have no problems there, George, Ron and Harry will be more interested in humiliating me, so again you're pretty safe, my father will probably quiz you about everything there is to know about muggle technology and my mother" Percy winced "Well that's anyone's guess."

Audrey rolled her eyes as Percy knocked on the door. She couldn't shake the feeling that the walk down the path had been a plank and she was about to be tossed into the stormy sea.

"Here goes nothing." Audrey took a deep breath as she heard the lock turning, her fingers unintentionally tightened around Percy's, he squeezed back reassuringly as the door opened to reveal a pretty brunette a few years older than Audrey.

"Percy, finally, Molly's been wearing my carpet out with her pacing."

Percy grinned moving forward to place a kiss on her cheek "Sorry Hermione, we aren't the last are we?"

The women, now revealed as Hermione, rolled her eyes "Of course not, we both know George won't be here for another hour at least. Bill and Fleur only just arrived, Vic wasn't too pleased at being left behind, until Andromeda showed up with Teddy of course, as soon as she see's Teddy we all know nothing else matters" her eyes travelled from Percy to land on Audrey who tried not to squirm her nerves bubbling in her stomach "And this must be Audrey, it's so lovely to finally meet you."

Hermione pulled her in for a quick hug before leading the way into the house.

"Well that could have been worse." Audrey whispered, still clinging onto Percy's hand as voices drifted from a room to the left that Hermione had disappeared through.

"I'm afraid it's far from over." Percy sighed leading the way into a room that held an awful lot of people; Audrey felt her face heating up as everyone stopped talking and turned to look at her.

"Wow this is awkward." Audrey couldn't help speaking up, her nerves were at breaking point, and having a room full of people staring at her blankly was more than a little overwhelming.

Percy squeezed her hand again "Everyone this is Audrey, Audrey this is my family, who I have never known to be this quiet." he joked.

Ron, Ginny and Harry gaped, had Percy just made a joke?

"It's nice to meet you." Bill stepped forward noticing Audrey's discomfort at being the centre of attention "I'm Bill, the eldest and most handsome."

Audrey laughed relaxing a little at Bill's easy smile "Naturally, it's nice to meet you, Percy's told me a lot about you."

"Arthur Weasley." Bill was nearly pushed out of the way "Percy's father, so you're a muggle that's fantastic, do you know anything about the postal system?"

Audrey glanced over at Percy who shrugged helplessly, rolling her eyes she turned back to Arthur.

"Well." Audrey began slowly "I'm not an expert, I know more about Email really."

Arthur's face lit up "What that gets sent over the interweb? is it true it has to be posted through a computer?"

Audrey threw Percy a desperate look silently screaming for help.

"Er dad maybe another time." Percy said gently pulling Audrey away from his father's manic enthusiasm.

"Of course." Arthur looked a little abashed at his behaviour "Sorry, I just find muggle's fascinating, how you cope without magic."

Audrey just smiled, not really sure whether to be offended or flattered.

"Don't worry about Arthur, the first time I met him he was grilling me about rubber ducks." Harry moved forward to introduce himself "Harry Potter, Ginny's fiancé."

Audrey took his outstretched hand with a smile "Rubber ducks really? I take it it wasn't a long conversation."

Harry laughed, internally thrilling that her eyes didn't widen in awe and do the customary sweep of his hair line.

"You'd be surprised, and whatever you do don't get him started on aeroplanes."

"Thanks for the warning." Audrey smiled as Ginny moved in for an introduction.

Audrey was starting to relax a little, she had been introduced to the family and so far things were going ok, she had managed to avoid Arthur's enthusiastic questions by sticking close to Percy.

Ginny and Hermione had been happy to look after her when Percy wasn't available, including her as they discussed wedding plans.

When George finally arrived Audrey could see why Percy both loved and hated this brother.

The second he set eyes on Audrey an evil grin had spread over his face.

"Mademoiselle." he took her hand placing a kiss on her knuckles, with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Percy's face was nearly as red as his hair; the rest of the family seemed to be holding its breath, unsure how Audrey would react.

The situation was so comical Audrey couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow" she gasped between laughter "Even after all I've heard about you, it's still a pleasure George."

George frowned over at his brother "Whatever he told you it's all lies."

Audrey raised an eyebrow "Really? what a disappointment."

George gave her a long look before turning to Percy "Don't mess this up Percy, I like her."

As the evening continued on Percy had to admit it could have been worse, Audrey seemed to be getting on well with his family. Now things had settled down a little and she wasn't the centre of attention she was happy to indulge his fathers' interests and was currently trying to explain about the internet.

"I'm impressed Percy, she's pretty cool." George came to lean against the wall his brother was occupying "How did you manage to get her?"

"George leave him alone." Bill chastised as he joined them.

"I'm just saying I wouldn't put her and Percy together, would you?"

Seeing Percy's neck begin to redden Bill placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder "I guess I wouldn't, but then no one would have put me and Fleur together, sometimes you just can't plan these things. She seems to be getting along with everyone better than Fleur did so that's a good sign."

"Except mum." Percy nodded to where Molly Weasley stood, shooting dark looks towards Audrey every few minutes.

George snorted "Come on, it wouldn't matter who we brought home, mum would never get along with them, Ron and Ginny got it right, the rest of us have to accept mum will never approve,"

The three brothers watched Audrey's discomfort grow as she felt Molly glare at her every now and again.

"I think it's time to send in the cavalry." Bill said finishing his drink and wandered away to where Fleur was helping Hermione.

Percy sighed heavily, he really wanted things to work between him and Audrey, but if his mother didn't warm to the muggle girl he wasn't sure what he would do.

Could he really go against his family again? Sure this wasn't quite as serious as turning his back on them during the war, but it would still cause friction and upset, and Merlin knew he'd caused more than enough of that to last him a lifetime.

"Take it one day at a time Perce, if mum sees how happy Audrey makes you she'll come around." George reassured his brother.

Percy nodded downing the rest of his drink "I hope so." he murmured quietly.

Audrey had stepped out onto the small balcony to escape for a few minutes.

The whole evening had been a bit overwhelming, Percy had always been careful when using magic in front of her, in Hermione and Ron's flat everything just screamed magic, the room seemed far too big for the house, people happily stepped in and out of a roaring green fire, all the pictures moved, waving at her from around the room, and there weren't even any normal things around Audrey could relate to. No TV, no DVD's or books she recognised, just lots of alien things, like clocks with no numbers around the edge.

Accepting magic existed was one thing, seeing it in an everyday setting was quite another.

And to top it all off, Mrs Weasley had made it very clear she did not like Audrey.

She had no idea what she had managed to do in the past few hours to cause the older woman's disapproval but it was pretty clear she had.

"She never takes well to newcomers." A light French accent caught Audrey off guard.

"Excuse me?" Audrey asked politely.

Fleur smiled warmly "Molly, it takes her a while to warm up to people, especially those threatening to take her babies away."

"You speak from experience I take it?" Audrey said with a smile.

Fleur nodded in confirmation "It took me nearly a year after they found out me and Bill were engaged before she accepted I was going to marry him, but eventually I won her round, and of course I gave her her first grandchild so I am now accepted as a Weasley."

Audrey felt her shoulders tense "If it takes a child to win her round I guess I'll just have to accept she's not going to like me for a long time, if ever."

Fleur laughed, the sound like a spring breeze "There are other ways, show an interest in baking or knitting."

Audrey held up a hand to stop Fleur "Thanks for the advice, but that really isn't who I am and if Percy can accept me for me then that's all I care about."

Fleur looked Audrey up and down once, making her feel like she was being x-rayed, finally she smiled "Percy is lucky to have you." Fleur stated simply before turning and heading back inside.

"Looks like Bill's pretty lucky too." Audrey called at the retreating blonde.

Fleur turned with a grin on her face "Oh I know, and more importantly so does he."

Audrey laughed, shaking her head in amusement. Turning she gazed out over the city of London shining before her, maybe she could find her place in this family, it had surprised her how much she wanted to be accepted by the Weasley's and Molly's cold reception had bothered her, but she was reassured by Fleur's words, and even though they'd only spoken for a short time Audrey couldn't help feeling grateful she had someone who had struggled to become part of this dysfunctional family, that she wasn't alone.

**I know it's been a really long time since an update and I am sorry but this was a very tricky chapter to write and I'm still not sure I got it right. **

**Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to suggest any improvements. xx **


End file.
